sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sailor Moon w Polsce
Sailor Moon (tytuł polski Czarodziejka z Księżyca) jest produktem pochodzącym z Japonii i tylko w tym kraju nie podległ on cenzurze. Licencję na to anime dostało wiele krajów europejskich, latynoamerykańskich, czy azjatyckich. Wszędzie, gdzie serial został wyemitowany, spotkał się pewnym rodzajem cenzury czy też adaptacji kulturowych. Za najbardziej „okrojoną” i ocenzurowaną uznaje się wersję amerykańską, w której między innymi wycięto wiele scen walki, ocenzurowano większość dwuznacznych dialogów, czy też ukrywano nagość. Ze względu na to wydawca japoński nie dał licencji na wyemitowanie sezonu Sailor Moon Sailor Stars w Stanach Zjednoczonych w latach 90. Polska wersja Czarodziejki z Księżyca również została w pewien sposób zmieniona, jednak nie tak bardzo jak w innych krajach. Anime Pierwszą polską lektorką anime była Danuta Stachyra, a tłumaczką Agnieszka Kamińska. W Polsce wyemitowano 197 odcinków z 200. Pierwszy raz serial był emitowany przez Polsat w latach 1995–1997. Serial powtórzono w latach 1999-2000. Później anime można było obejrzeć na kanale Polsat 2. W telewizji został również puszczony film Sailor Moon R: The Movie wydany w 1998 roku na kasetach VHS. Pierwszy sezon rozpoczął ponowną emisję 1 grudnia 2011 w TV4. Tytuły odcinków, dialogi i imiona bohaterów zostały poprawione. Tłumaczenie Polska wersja zostało przetłumaczona z wersji francuskiej (podobnie jak większość europejskich wersji). Z tego powodu główna bohaterka nazywała się Bunny, a nie Usagi (w celu "zeuropejszczenia" imienia – Usagi znaczy po japońsku "królik", zaś Bunny po angielsku to "króliczek"). Oryginalne imię zostało użyte w wersji polskiej tylko w filmach kinowych. Lektorka z początku nie czytała imienia prawidłowo – fonetycznie "Bunny" zamiast "Bany". Później już się poprawiła w wymawianiu jej imienia. Również imię Rei Hino było czytane czasem jako "Rai". Imię Sailor Jupiter zostało przetłumaczone w pierwszych dwóch seriach na Czarodziejkę z Jupitera (choć w języku polskim jej planeta jest nazywana Jowiszem). Dopiero później zmieniono to na Czarodziejkę z Jowisza. Błędy, które wzbudziły największe kontrowersje u fanów * Zaklęcie Czarodziejki z Merkurego Sabão Spray zostało przetłumaczone na Mydło, powidło. W kinówkach tłumaczone było jako Mydlany deszcz. Na początku (w odc. 8) było również jako Chłód i lód. * Zaklęcie Czarodziejki z Wenus Crescent Beam zostało przetłumaczone jako Groch, fasola. Powodem tego tłumaczenia jest to, że tłumaczka pomyliła słowo beam (promień) z bean (fasola). W filmach pojawia się określenie Księżycowy promień. * Crescent Beam Shower przetłumaczono jako Groch, fasola, silna wola!. * Źle przetłumaczono także inny atak Czarodziejki z Merkurego – Shine Aqua Illusion – na Błyszcząca woda siły doda. W kinówkach spotykane jest tłumaczenie Blask wodnej iluzji, co jest bliższe oryginałowi. * Atak Czarodziejki z Neptuna, Deep Submerge, przetłumaczono na Wzburzone fale oceanu do dzieła!. Zaklęcie zostało prawidłowo przełożone w filmach jako Głębokie zanurzenie. * Atak Sailor Chibi Moon – Pink Sugar Heart Attack – przetłumaczono na Księżycowe perełki, różowe cukierki. * Kolejny atak Czarodziejki z Neptuna, Submarine Reflection, przetłumaczono na Zwierciadełko znikadełko. Dużo więcej zaklęć zostało przełożonych daleko od oryginału, jednak wśród polskich fanów Sailor Moon nie wywołały takiego oburzenia, jak wyżej wymienione. Niektórzy wrogowie Sailor Senshi też nie mieli poprawnych imion: * Imię Królowej Beryl było początkowo niepoprawnie czytane przez lektorkę jako „Peril” – dopiero z czasem zaczęto używać poprawnej formy. * Sailor Aluminum Siren nie została w ogóle przetłumaczona (pomijając nadanie jej miana czarodziejki), co było niekonsekwencją w stosunku do poprzednich tłumaczeń pseudonimów bojowych wojowniczek. * Sailor Lead Crow, w wolnym tłumaczeniu „Ołowiana Wrona”, została „ochrzczona” mianem Ognistej Czarodziejki. * Sailor Tin Nyanko (Cynowa Kotka), również nie miała polskiego odpowiednika (poza zmianą Sailor na Czarodziejkę), co podobnie jak w przypadku Aluminum Siren było niekonsekwencją. * W piątej serii, gdy czarne ziarna zmieniały ludzi w demony, chwilę później lektorka mówiła Jestem demonem. W rzeczywistości, każdy z nich mówił: Sailor (imię). Wyjątki zdarzyły się tylko w odcinkach 173 i 184. gdy przetłumaczono prawidłowo: **'173: Czarodziejka Buri!' **'184: Jestem Czarodziej Somonio'. Czasem, gdy pojawiała się ta kwestia, lektorka nic nie mówiła. Cenzura Cenzura wątków W pierwszej serii ze związku Zoisite'a i Kunzite'a uczyniono silną przyjaźń podobną do miłości braterskiej (podczas gdy ich relacje były homoseksualne). Początkowo planowano pójść śladem innych europejskich wersji i uczynić z Zoisite'a kobietę, ale tłumaczka uznała, że byłoby to zbyt duże odejście od oryginału. W Polsce często cenzurowano dialogi pomiędzy Haruką a Michiru, np. we fragmencie odcinka 167: Michiru: I think you eat too many sweets these days...'' (Uważam, że obecnie jesz za dużo słodyczy!) 'Haruka: I never listen to that kind of talk outside a bed (Nie słucham takich rzeczy poza łóżkiem.) W polskiej wersji dialog ów brzmiał: '''Michiru: Jesz za dużo słodyczy! Haruka: To moja jedyna przyjemność. Ze względu na usunięcie takich "smaczków", polscy widzowie mogli odnieść wrażenie, że dziewczyny są przyjaciółkami, a nie parą. Polska wersja i tak była jednak pod tym względem mniej purytańska niż wersja z USA, w której bohaterki były kuzynkami. W [[Sailor Moon SuperS|serii SuperS]] z postaci Fish Eye (w polskiej wersji – Oko Ryby) – podobnie jak w pozostałych europejskich krajach – uczyniono kobietę. W oryginale postać ta była transwestytą. Cenzura odcinków Początkowo miano nie dopuścić do emisji odcinka 26 z powodu ukazania księdza będącego inkarnacją demona. Zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu, zapewne by nie tworzyć luki w scenariuszu (w tym odcinku było kilka momentów przełomowych: pojawienie się drugiego Tęczowego Kryształu, znalezienie pozytywki Endymiona przez Sailor Moon, ujawnienie dodatkowych mocy Księżycowego Sierpa i początek związku Naru i Umino). Odcinki 45 i 46 nie zostały dopuszczone do emisji w większości krajów emitujących Sailor Moon z powodu nadmiernej ilości walk, a także brutalnych scen śmierci wojowniczek i Endymiona. Do ich emisji nie dopuszczono również w Polsce, jednak według oficjalnego sprawozdania Polsatu stało się tak nie z jego winy, gdyż pozbawioną ich wersję serialu dostał od producenta Sailor Moon. Niezależnie od przyczyny pominięcie tych odcinków było krzywdzące dla widzów, gdyż stanowiły one finał pierwszej serii i rozwiązywały większość jej wątków. Zostały jednakże wyemitowane wraz z ponowną emisją pierwszego sezonu na kanale TV4. Kolejnym niedopuszczonym do emisji w Polsce odcinkiem był odcinek 133. W odcinku tym dużą rolę odegrała zakonnica, na którą bohaterowie patrzą głównie jak na kobietę – Mamoru i Tiger's Eye mówią, że jest piękną kobietą, zaś Chibiusa mówi, że chciałaby być jej córką. W odcinku tym Tiger's Eye udaje przed tą zakonnicą, że usłyszał głos Boga. Później, gdy ta próbuje się przed nim bronić wystawiając krucyfiks i modlić się, on udaje zemdlenie, ale po chwili wstaje i mówi jej, że oglądała za dużo filmów. Potem mówi jej, że to nie jest Golgota, i że Bóg jej nie wysłuchał. W tym samym odcinku Rei mówi, że Kościół przeszkadza w prowadzeniu jej rodzinnej świątyni. Na końcu odcinka z ust Artemisa pada stwierdzenie, że bardzo by chciał, żeby w kościele ślub mogli brać nie tylko ludzie, ale i koty. Ze względu na możliwość oburzenia odcinkiem katolików nie został on dopuszczony do emisji. Na nieszczęście fanów serialu ten odcinek również należał do przełomowych (pierwsze pojawienie się Diany). Polsat zastanawiał się również nad niewyemitowaniem odcinków 196–200, gdyż zawarte w nim były sceny brutalnych śmierci dziesięciu postaci, zaś w ostatnim odcinku główna bohaterka i Galaxia pojawiły się całkowicie nagie. Zdecydowano się jednak na ich wyemitowanie, gdyż kończyły one cały serial. Dystrybucja : Zobacz też Wydania wideo Za wydanie filmów kinowych była odpowiedzialna Planet Manga. Na nośnikach VHS były wydane cztery filmy: * Sailor Moon R: The Movie * Sailor Moon S: The Movie * Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie * Sailor Moon SuperS: Special Na nośniku DVD został wydany jedynie film Sailor Moon S: The Movie. Został on dołączony do miesięcznika Gry Komputerowe. Wydawnictwo Anime Eden wyda na DVD wszystkie trzy filmy kinowe z dubbingiem oraz odcinkami specjalnymi Przemieńcie się, Czarodziejki! i Pierwsza miłość Ami. Ponowna emisja anime Anime „Sailor Moon” powróciło do polskiej telewizji 1 grudnia 2011 na kanale TV4. Pierwszy odcinek został wyemitowany o godz. 17:30. Z nowym tłumaczeniem i nowym lektorem wyemitowany został jedynie pierwszy sezon. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej emisji, wyemitowane zostały wszystkie 46 odcinki. Co się zmieniło, a co nie Przede wszystkim zmienił się lektor i anime zostało przetłumaczone "po nowemu". Tłumaczeniem zajęła się (jak wcześniej) Agnieszka Kamińska, a lektorem został Stanisław Olejniczak. Nowa wersja tłumaczenia jest dużo lepsza od starej. Przede wszystkim zmieniły się tłumaczenia przemian (przykład z odcinka 1): Księżycowy pryzmacie, przemień mnie! Tłumaczenie niektórych imion zostało zmienione, na przykład imię Królowej Beryl jest czytane tak, jak się pisze. Przemiany i ataki w polskiej wersji anime Tłumaczenia przemian i ataków z wersji polsatowskiej, szczególnie tłumaczenia ''Sabão Spray'', ''Crescent Beam'' i ''Submarine Reflection'' wywołały wiele kontrowersji wśród polskich fanów (tak jak zostało wspomniane wyżej). Krytykowane były za to, że nie mają nic wspólnego z oryginalną nazwą i że brzmiały "dziecinnie".Tabelki pochodzą ze strony Wikimoon.org Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars Sailor Jupiter Sailor Venus Sailor Chibi Moon Sailor Uranus Sailor Neptune Sailor Pluto Sailor Saturn Sailor Star Fighter Sailor Star Maker Sailor Star Healer Manga Manga została wydana w Polsce przez wydawnictwo Japonica Polonica Fantastica w latach 1997-1999. Tłumaczem pierwszych ośmiu tomów był założyciel firmy, Japończyk Shin Yasuda, stąd w polskiej wersji pojawia się wiele błędów interpunkcyjnych i ortograficznych, np. „pujdziemy”, „tą broszkę”, „głuwny” itp. Tłumaczeniem kolejnych tomów zajął się Polak, co poprawiło jakość tłumaczenia. W mandze Usagi również nazywała się Bunny, w dodatku jej nazwisko zapisywano jako Cukino (prawidłowo Tsukino). Wiele razy wrogom zmieniano imiona, a zdania były czasem nieprawidłowe pod względem szyku. Do tomów 12–17 zostały dodane miniplakaty. JPF wydało również kalendarz Czarodziejka z Księżyca na 1999 rok. Przypisy Kategoria:Sailor Moon dookoła świata